warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 13
Redfox's eyes twitched, then ran. "I FEEL VIOLATED!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 12:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears eyes suddenely returned to its normal color. "That was so much fun." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi guys, I'm back!" Brightpaw mewed. "Any news from Der Riese?" Edward meowed, padding coolly up next to his younger sister. "Well, first off, they ressurected papa." Brightpaw meowed. "How did I guess?" Edward muttered. "And he misses us all very much." Brightpaw concluded with. "Course he does." Edward muttered. "Hawkfrost accidently tore out his left eye." Brightpaw added. "Wha..?" Edward hissed. "Yep." Brightpaw muttered, and padded away from a bewildered Edward. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears lifted up the prey using his epical star cat super strength. "Lets get this back to camp." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward's eye twitched for a sec, but then he calmed down. "Dad needs to move on from us, find a purpose in life other than adventure." he finally stated, while sitting next to Himeheart, and then padded away. "He's wrong. Papa loves us..." Brightpaw murmured to herself. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Boston stand up...." Bramble-ears murmered as he padded into camp with giant piles of prey with him. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, you think that Richtofen should just leave us alone and give up?" Edward meowed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What...?" Bramble-ears asked. "Heck no!" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakurapaw and Redfox, hauling some of the prey back to camp, panted, exhausted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) All the cats stared in awe at Bramble-ears enormous pile of prey. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 13:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That should feed us for a while," Gingerfeather meowed in awe. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No hunting patrols for a moon." Luckyheart added. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 13:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart nodded in amazement. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think we'll have to wait a long time until prey comes back to the forest." Bramble-ears said. "Now let's eat!!!!" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 13:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, just wait, okay? I want to hear Icefeather's word on this. This is a lot of prey," Lilyriver advised. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Bramble-ears said. "My Star Cat powers, combined with my super speed from the prophecy, and my Milkshakes really worked out. Barely took me two minutes." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Galacticpaw stared in awe at the prey. "That is so cool!" she cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( I created a fan fiction on Warriors Fan fiction wiki on my alternate account. It's called 'Spirit of the Clans'. Greg=Flamespirit, Duncan=Earthpelt, Charlie=Splashfish, ME=Gustpaw/Gustheart.) Lovefur curled her tail around Bramble-ears. "Good work." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (-reads, then gives epic thumbs up-) Dawnkit looked at Bramble-ears in amazement. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, Bramble-ears, I mean, all he thinks about is us and he never seems in a cheery mood, more of a sad and depressed state, and then he always talks about adventures...maybe he should move on in his life. Find someone else he loves and leaves us alone." Edward explained. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But he loves mom!" Shizuo protested. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Exactly." Bramble-ears said. "PREY EATING TIME!" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But isn't he starting to irritate us? I mean, with this prophecy crud? I do love him, but he needs to move on, find a purpose in life, maybe find a new mate, because he is too depressed and won't leave us alone!" Edward protested. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I suggest happy pills," Redfox joked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He felt better when I visited. Maybe he's just lonesome." Brightpaw meowed. "Then he needs to find someone else to love! I'm pretty sure if he doesn't leave mom alone they'll break up anyways!" Edward snapped. Brightpaw grew silent, and stormed away. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricestorm sighed and padded after his younger sister. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Think of all he's been through." Bramble-ears said. "I would have committed suicide long ago if I were him." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, he still has you as a friend." Hawkpaw commented. "He needs to just give up and go away. I'm pretty sure Mom and him will break up sometime soon, so he needs to move on now." Edward meowed. Brightpaw sat down underneath a tree. "Papa loves us. Why does Edward not see that?" she wailed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps he could come to live at DawnClan?" Nightfox suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He wouldn't. He thinks he would be too much of a distraction, and he can't leave Der Riese. It was him and Maxis' life work to restore." Edward explained. "So he needs to give up. Himeheart won't love him forever, nor will he love us. He'll turn his backs on us in a split second and never love us...so, so I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Edward snapped. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He loves you with every particle in his body. He's gaining more strength against his personalities each day." Bramble-ears commented. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward's eyes flashed red and he snarled. "He doesn't love us! He's a liar and evil!" he snapped. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's only lied to protect you guys." Bramble-ears said calmly. "Think of how many times he's risked his life for us." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Think of how many times he got himself captured, and put our lives in danger. Much more than risking himself for us." Edward protested. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How is it his fault he got captured?" Bramble-ears said. "Should I really get a drill sergeant in here?" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 14:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He would try to do something and get himself kidnapped in the process, then we'd have to risk our own lives just to go get him. He needs to grow up and go away forever. Nobody here loves him, even mom!" Edward spat, and stormed off. "Mama, is it true you don't love papa!?" Brightpaw wailed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I love him in the friend way!" Bramble-ears called after Edward. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bromance :D) "I love Richtofen very much, sweet," Himeheart reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "See?" Bramble-ears called out after whereever Edward went. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) "But why doesn't he visit anymore? Why would he care!?" Edward yelled, and curled up in his nest angrily. "R-richtofen c-cares, r-right?" Brightpaw squeaked. Lavenderkit looked up at all the commotion. "He cares about all of you!" she blurted out. She jumped back at the surprize in her words, she didn't even know who Richtofen was...or did she? Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixkit tilted her head at Lavenderkit. "Why do you say that, sis?" she asked, curious. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just have this feeling that he really does care for them." she admitted. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixkit shrugged, slightly satisfied with her answer. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears dived into the prey like it was a ball pit. "Its so much fum!!!" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather and Spottedface ran in. "There's an attack on the DawnClan-Der Riese border! Past-Time Grove intruders are invading group 935!" Spottedface yowled. "How does that concern us!?" Edward snapped. "Group 935 is our ally! We can't let them go down!" Icefeather hissed. "I'll need Himeheart, Ebonystorm, Bramble-ears, Spottedface, and I'll go as well! Hurry!" Icefeather added hastily, and waited impatiently by the camp exit. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IMA COMIN!!!!!" Bramble-ears said, jumping out of the prey. "SUPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!!!!" -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart and Ebonystorm hurried over. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovefur looked over at them. "I'll come to." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Der Riese cats were barely standing a fight against the Dork Forest when they arrived, bruised and bloodied up. Richtofen could barely stand up as Tigerstar knocked him backwards into a tree, knocking the tom out. Lily screamed as she was captured into a bag, and it closed with her inside. "Capturing and enslaving Der Riese will be a piece of cake." Darkstripe meowed. "As for the traitor." Tigerstar meowed, narrowing his eyes at Hawkfrost, who was defending Richtofen, who was still unconscious. "We'll kill him." Tigerstar meowed. "Help!" Lily screeched. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart tore over to Tigerstar, claws growing blue and hot. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears! Milkshake!" Riley called out. Bramble-ears smiled. "Gladly!" He shouted back. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up, still drowsy. "Vhy do I keep passing out!?" he growled, and slashed at a nearby cat. "Dude, you haven't slept in ages!" Hawkfrost replied for him. "Vhatever." Richtofen snapped, and rammed headfirst into Tigerstar, who was about to give Himeheart a killing bite in the throat, knocking the tom backwards. "Zat vas vor everything." Richtofen growled to the tom, and then staggered off to go kill some Dork Forest cat. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riley and Bramble-ears began to chug milkshakes, they suddenly stopped. "MIIIIIIIILKSHAKY HIIIIIIIGH!!!!!!" They screamed out. They both began to slaughter countless toms. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yellowpetal and her Dark Hollow minions, including Jadewhisper and the kits, appeared. "Give up. I made an alliance with Past-Time Grove. We want Der Riese to add to our territory list." Yellowpetal snapped. "Traitor! Why'd you leave Dark Hollow!?" Jadewhisper screamed at Richtofen. Richtofen winced and backed away slowly, and then ran up a tree shakily in pure fear. "It vasn't my fault! Leave me alone, you demons!" he screeched. He seemed very upset at Jadewhisper, and scared of Yellowpetal. "You were cursed to care for her, and you dumped her to live in Der Riese again! NOW ALL YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!" Yellowpetal screamed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NEVER!!!!!!" Bramble-ears entered the next level of Milkshake, one that not even Riley had entered. He began to go at super speed, until he could barely be seen by the normal cat eye. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 17:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian unsheathed his claws, though he kept eerily calm. "Yellowpetal, I ask that you leave before we decide to maul you," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think so." Yellowpetal meowed, and then the tree Richtofen was in fell right over. He let out a scream of terror as it toppled over, and the battlefield fell silent. "Capture all of Group 935!" Tigerstar yowled, and then the fight continued. "No!" Hawkfrost hissed, and ran over to the fallen tree, looking for his stepbrother from the tangled branches. Without a doubt, it must've injured Richtofen so he couldn't move or speak. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian charged towards Yellowpetal. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Premission to slaughter Shredfur) Slash, Cookie, and Hidescar stood from a distance. "Cookie, Hidescar. Stay here. I'm going to fight!" Slash said, he lept into the frey. Shredfur wandered into the battlefield, confused. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 00:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hopefully that got rid of that irritating pest we all call Edward Richtofen. And nice work bringing down the tree, Deathpaw." Yellowpetal muttered. Deathpaw's eyes sparkled. He'd been complimented. "Thanks, ma!" he mewed, and then lunged at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost whacked the small tom backwards and unconscious. .::. Richtofen lay on his side. He wasn't dead, nor in true pain. He was in his own little world, where it was safe, no fighting. A bright light shone ahead, but he didn't budge. It was not his time. It would not be anytime soon. He lifted his head slightly but didn't speak as he lifted his way back to reality. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice hit." Bramble-ears said, dodging a random PTG tom. "MILKSHAKES!!!!" he and Riley screamed, and they began to slaughter more toms. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 00:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost tore away branches, until the whole thing was cleared, and didn't find Richtofen. Then he spotted the tom halfway crushed by the massive log. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart forced her way through the battle, fiercely clawing any Dork Forest cat who dare get in her way, heading towards Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 01:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Slash shouted. He ran over to the tree and tried to lift it. "RAGE!!!!!" He quickly lifted the tree. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost slowly pushed the log to the side. Yellowpetal laughed. "Who's dying next?" she mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (DIE SHREDFUR) "Whats happenin' youngin's?" Shredfur said, wondering around the battlefield. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yellowpetal glared at Shredfur, but would rather have him die of old age for all she cared. She just wanted all the Star Cats to join her in death. "One down, about 10 more to go." she mewed. .::. Hawkfrost lifted Richtofen onto his back. The tom's leg had gotten caught under the falling tree, and of course, ignorantly, Richtofen would have tried to free himself instead of calling for help. Foolish Richtofen. "I'm going to take shelter in the tree; the thing was hollow but heavy, and the branches will hide me." Hawkfrost meowed, and carefully ducked into it, hidden from plain sight with his fur. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shredfur then fell off this random cliff. "SUMMONING JITSU X4!!!!" Bramble-ears shouted out. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yellowpetal smiled. "You guys don't realize I have your friend's soul, do you?" she meowed. She really didn't. She thought she did. .::. Richtofen blinked. It was a starry meadow. Maxis padded out. "You!" Richtofen hissed. "Me." Maxis mewed. He was in a calm mood. Richtofen growled in frustration. "You lost a life." Maxis meowed. "A...life?" Richtofen mewed. He had no idea of the concept of 9 lives for leaders. "Yeah. A life. Leaders get 9 lives. You have eight now." Maxis meowed. "Oh." Richtofen replied, and faded back to reality, only to feel severe pain in his leg. .::. Hawkfrost looked up. Richtofen was breathing, but his eyes were closed, and the tom twitched uncomfortably. .::. Tigerstar jumped in the way of Himeheart. "Dude, he's a goner, just get over yourself!" he growled, and slammed his heavy paw on top of hers, nearly crushing it. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Casey, Nacnud, Greggo, and Charlay appeared. (That's right, they all have nicknames). "You know I could have just teleported here." Casey said. "Let's get this over with." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 12:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" Himeheart screeched, slashing at Tigerstar's throat. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tigerstar had dodged and smirked, but then suddenly fell to the ground. Richtofen was standing right behind him, claws now glinting with blood. "And stay dead." he growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa there!" Charlie said, dodging a tom, slashing his underbelly. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 13:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart grinned. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred in laughter at seeing Tigerstar dead, and then Darkstripe padded up behind him. Richtofen whipped around. "Zhere is zomezhing on your face." he mewed. "Really? I...er...where?" Darkstripe meowed. Richtofen unsheathed his claws and slashed the tom across the face. "Got it. Wait, it's on your throat." Richtofen mewed, and then slashed his throat. Darkstripe collapsed onto the ground, pools of scarlet letting loose. Richtofen laughed. "Idiots." he mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Duncan, use Detonate!" Greg shouted out. "DUUUUUUNNNNNCANNNNN!!!!!!" Duncan yowled, killing all the fifty toms surrounding him. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 16:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes flashed red, instantly making him forget about all the cats around him; even Himeheart; as he lunged and pinned Dempsey to the ground. Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Snap." Bramble-ears said. "And we were so close to winning." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 18:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen-finish him off." Tigerstar meowed. Richtofen nodded. Obviously in Mind-Control again >.< Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart backed away from Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw screamed as a Dark Forest tom pinned her to the ground, cutting her throat open. Richtofen snapped out of it immediately. "BRIGHTPAW!" he screamed, and rammed into the tom, knocking him backwards, and turned to his daughter, trying to stop the bleeding. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart dashed towards her daughter and put up her healing field. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- However, it was failing, and the two couldn't do anything to save their daughter's life from slipping away. "No! I can't lose anyone else I was close to!" Richtofen screamed. Brightpaw smiled. "I'll always be there..." she murmured, almost as if she were singing, and then just...died. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart suddenly seemed...broken, in a way. She lost her mother, and now her daughter... With a screech, Himeheart barrled over to Tigerstar. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen let out a hiss as Edward attacked him. "I hate you!" Edward screamed. "Vat did I do!?" Richtofen shrieked, and threw the tom off him. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizuo dashed towards Edward, yowling, "Stop! Stop hurting him!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward narrowed his eyes. "No! He's been a traitor to all of us!" Edward snapped. "What the (censored) are you talking about!?" Richtofen yowled, and threw him off again. Then Dawnspade of DemonClan appeared, and killed Edward in one quick slice to the throat. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizuo halted dead in his tracks and yowled in pain. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade narrowed her eyes at Richtofen. "Ve vere once friends!" she snapped. "Vhat did I do to you?" Richtofen groaned. Dawnspade vanished. "Vrun avay, like a chicken, as alvays." Richtofen commented, and then turned to Edward, and again, patched the wounds with cobwebs. "Yellowpetal..." Richtofen growled, and tended to the wounds. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricestorm padded over and pushed his nose into his brother's body. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes reflected fire as he glared at Yellowpetal. "I'm finishing zis once and vor all." he meowed, and teleported behind her, killing her with a blow to the neck. The battle froze, and Past-Time Grove cats fled in all directions. Yellowpetal faded off. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sat on the ground and began sobbing. Two of her kids had died, so soon after Phoenixfeather. (Emo Himeheart XD) ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Archives